Sad Reaper to Happy Shinigami
by TrueLover88
Summary: Years have passed and so has Lord Death since Kid's battle with Asura. He falls in depression over the death of his father. Liz succeeds to help him but now Kid feels something new and he knows Liz is with another...SUCK AT SUMMARIES. MAY CONTAIN LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Howdy Everyone, I'm going to start this fanfiction of Soul Eater, Involves KidXLiz or Kiz :D, Anways tell me what ya'll think, and this is my first story.

Chapter 1: Gold Falls For Saphire Death The Kid, a Young Reaper. It's been 3 years since Lord Death, Father of Kid has passed away and Kid has became the new Shinigami. It ached his heart that his only parent passed. Kid cried, screamed, and couldn't look at himself in the mirror...Because of those stripes... Those 3 cursive stripes connected and stayed connected.. permanently. It was a constant reminder of his father's death. Elizabeth Thompson and Patricia Thompson or known as Liz and Patty, Kid's weapons always comforted him. Especially Liz, they kept telling him it will be alright. He always calmed down when the 2 girls comforted him. Patty let Kid keep the most symmetrical Teddy Bear she had. She handed him a Red teddy bear with a black nose and white paws and tummy. Kid appreciated the gift and hugged it constanly to forget those awful sick thoughts. Liz knew Kid blamed himself for his father's death. And she needed to make him realize it wasn't.

Late one night, Kid had a nightmare. He dreamnt his father's death over and over again. He woke up with tears in his swollen puffed eyes. He panted heavily, grabbing his hair, and cried to himself quietly, barely audible. He finally stopped after an hour and too scared to sleep again. He was extremely exhausted, grabbed the red teddy bear and hugged it tightly. "It's my damn fault..." He whispered to himself

Kid got up, put the teddy bear down and looked at the time. "3 o'clock.." He sighed

He stumbled out his bedroom and walked the dark halls. Finally he reached his destination, quietly snuck in the room. Liz's room. He gently tapped Liz's shoulder. Liz awoke from her slumber and looked at Kid. "Kid?" She mumbled tiredly

Kid looked at Liz with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have awaken you" He bowed

Liz saw Kid's teary eyes and snapped her wide awake. Kid was about to walk away but Liz quickly wrapped her fingers on Kid's bicep. "What happened?" she asked

Kid looked at Liz. "Nothing, it's just stupid childish reason" He simply said hiding his mournful tone

"It's ok, tell me" She said in a soft tone "Nightmare..." Kid's golden eyes reflected fear

"About?" Liz locked her sapphire eyes on Kid's

"My father...dying while we were fighting Asura" Kid's voice cracked with tears of pain Liz pulled Kid in a hug and stoked his hair.

"Kid, the reason why your father died because he knew you were ready to become a reaper..." She whispered

Kid hugged back. "Liz...It's my fault for being ready.." Kid teared up once more

Liz kissed Kid's head, causing Kid's cheeks turn pink. Kid felt something in his heart and soul...Something.. tingly. Like All he wanted was Liz hugging him forever. Finally Kid drifted to a slumber in Liz's warm arms. Liz blushed madly as he cuddled into her. Liz always had a crush on the reaper and always had since she laid eyes on the handsome young man.

Kid was dreaming once again but he was in a white room. He looked around. "Liz?!" Kid called out in his dream world

"Patty?! Soul?! BlackStar?! Maka?! Tsubaki?! Anyone?!" He yelled

No response

He sighed and walked forward and saw a figure, a beautiful fine figure indeed. He squinted and saw that figure wearing a beautiful dark blue dress. He ran towards the female, revealing to be Liz. Liz looked at Kid and gave him a friendly loving smile. He blushed and held her hands. Liz blushed and stared at Kid's gold eyes as he stared back in her sapphire eyes. At that moment they leaned towards each other and that's when he awoke. He looked at the sleeping girl hugging him. 'I'm in love' I thought to himself shockingly

(What do you guys think? Was it good? Yes No maybe so?)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ruby helps Gold

It's been 2 days since the dream of Kid seeing Liz in that amazing, breathtaking dress. She certainly looked quite stunning to him always but in that dress, she looked voluptuous to him. Kid didn't understand love very well so he went to Soul and Maka's place. He knocked on the door and the witch cat named Blair opened the door. "Kiddy!" She meowed sexily

Kid sighed. "Hello Blair, how are you?" He asked

"Lonely" She whined

"Oh sorry about that" He said feeling bad on asking In his mind, everyone deserved someone,

"Blair is Soul here?" Kid asked

Blair nodded, "Soul! Kid's here!" She called out

Soul walked out and saw Kid. The albino with the crimson ruby red eyes looked at the Shinigami. "Hey Kid, what's wrong?" He asked in concern

"Soul, I don't understand this feeling..." Kid stated

"Feeling?" Soul tilted his head confusingly

"...Love..." The young reaper admitted

Soul looked at Kid in wide shocked eyes "Huh?" He said

"I don't understand love very well" Kid sighed in frustration "And since you're with Maka, you might know the feeling well" Kid added

"Alright, Love is um... So you want a definition?" Soul asked awkwardly

"Yes please" Kid responded politely

"Fine, Love is The most spectacular, indescribable, deep euphoric feeling for someone. Love is an incredibly powerful word. When you're in love, you always want to be together, and when you're not, you're thinking about being together because you need that person and without them your life is incomplete. It's when they're the last thing you think about before you go to sleep and when they're the first thing you think of when you wake up, the feeling that warms your heart and leaves you overcome by a feeling of serenity. Love involves wanting to show your affection and or devotion to each other. It's the smile on your face you get when you're thinking about them and miss them." Soul explained

Kid thought to himself...He had a whole lot of flashbacks involving him and Liz and he blushed

"My God..." Kid breathed Soul stared at Kid.

"Something wrong?" Soul asked

"Soul, you have no idea! I've been in love with this amazing woman for years and I haven't noticed! I feel Ecstatic, Jubilant, Elated, joyous, delighted!" Kid cheered

"And who's the girl you love?!" Soul was happy for his friend

"Liz, Elizabeth Thompson!" Kid fell on his knees "I Truly Do Love Her Then!" He looked down and sighed

"That's good!" Soul smiled "But why do you look down if you're happy?" Soul questioned Kid's position

"Because she's with another..." Kid grabbed his chest feeling a sharp emotional pain

Soul felt bad, Not only Kid has been in depression with the death of his father but also someone he loves is with another. "Kid, chin up" Soul pat his back and smiled revealing those sharp, shark-like teeth

Kid smiled back "Thank you" Kid thanked Soul

Kid got up and looked at the 2 shining rubies. "Good Bye my companion" Kid walked to the door and left

"Bye" Soul said back

When Soul saw the golden eyes, he saw despair and melancholy. He needed to help his friend out some how

Kid walked to the cemetery and looked at a grave made of the finest pure gold with silver engraving. 'Lord Death' It said Kid fell on his knees. Even though Lord Death's actual body disintegrated, his mask was buried below in a crystal case. Kid kissed the grave and cried.

"I miss you father...I feel lost, I'm in love but the girl I Love doesn't love me back" Kid sobbed quietly as the rain began to pour gently

"But you taught me not to be spoiled on love.." Kid wiped off the tears as he sat near the grave


	3. Chapter 3

ATTENTION: This will explain why Liz is with someone else if she loves Kid, Also will start where I left off in Chapter 2

Chapter 3: Worried Weapon and Regretful Reaper

Kid was looking up at the sky while rain continued to fall softly and he leaned back against his Father's grave. Kid began to lull to sleep from the peaceful rain. It calmed all his calamities, Finally he fell asleep. Liz was pacing back and fourth staring at the clock. "Hey sis calm down it's only 8 at night" Patty tried to calm Liz

"But he's not back" She said back quickly to Patty

"Not to sound mean but why do you care?" Patty asked, "Unless... YOU LIKE KID!" Patty clapped happily while giggling

"N...NO!" Liz protested even though it is true

"Wait if you like him, why are you dating Jared, You don't worry about him greatly like you do with Kiddo" Patty asked

Liz looked at Patty, she couldn't lie to her baby sister that she doesn't love Kid. "Fine Patty" Liz started

"I do, I do like Kid ok!" She admitted as her face turned red as wine

Patty grinned "Knew it" She chuckled

"Now answer my question, PWEASE!" Patty begged

"Fine... I want to see if Kid gets jealous..." Liz looked down and teared up

"But I don't think he cares about he and I together.." She tried to control her adolescence feelings switching quickly

"Maybe he's backing off because he wants ya to be happy! Bye Bye!" Patty ran to the kitchen for some ice cream

Liz's eyes widen in disbelief. 'Maybe she's right' Liz thought to herself

But that didn't stop the weapon girl worry more about her partner. She looked outside and saw the rain begin pouring harder and harder She paced faster. "He might get sick" She said out loud to herself

She grabbed an umbrella and a jacket and left.

Kid awoke from the rain. "If only rain could purge my feelings of sadness and sorrow.." Kid whispered to himself

Kid depressingly hugged the grave and sighed. "I truly do miss you dad.." He started out

"It's my fault that you're dead.." He continued Liz finally found Kid and snuck towards him without him knowing

"If only I died and you survived" Kid said

Liz heard enough, today will be the day Death The Kid would stop blaming himself and feel deep depression. She got closer, grabbed Kid and slapped him with all her might Kid was surprised at the strength she wields and his face stung while his vision exploded white and some bright blue tinged his whiteness in the vision "Don't you dare say that!" She yelled

"What if I...WE Need you!" Liz hugged Kid

Kid blushed yet teared up from the pain he was causing to her and others "Your father passed away because he knew you were ready, it's ok to be sad but not to blame yourself!" She cried

Kid hugged back. "I'm sorry..." Kid apologized as he realized others loved him just as much as his father did

Kid then fainted from overwhelming feelings. Liz panicked and carried the boy to the manor frantically In Kid's dream world he saw a tall dark figure, and he began to approach with care until he saw who it was...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Father and Son

As Kid approached the figure and squinted. "Who's this?" Kid called out

The figure turned around it was the boy's father, the same man who believed in Kid before he met Liz and Patty and the others. It was the Old Shinigami himself. Death was wearing a white cloak but his mask was made of pure silver. He waved his over sized hand. "Hiya Kiddo!" Death called Kid over

Kid ran towards to his father hugging him tightly. Kid's eyes swollen with tears and smiled. "Father.." Kid started "I missed you so much..." Kid began to sob

Death hugged his son back tightly. "I missed you too" Death chuckled

"But I want to say something and also do something" Death continued

"Hmm?" Kid tilted his head confusingly

Death quickly reaper chopped Kid possibly cracking the skull "OW!" Kid shouted painfully

"What was that for father?" Kid asked still in pain

"I have been with you spiritually for 3 years already and you blame yourself!" Death yelled displeasingly

"And you didn't listen to Liz to the past years that my death is NOT your fault!" Death raised his voice

Kid flinched. "Kid, I can't move on until you do, and I can't Rest In Peace" Death sighed

"I'm sorry father" Kid apologized as his golden stared at the silver sparkling mask

"It's fine but son" Death put both his hands on Kid's shoulders to avoid his OCD freak outs

"The reason I died is because I know you're ready and you'll be a better Shinigami than I was" Death said happily

"You know how to be organized, well balanced, and I see something ...new about you" Death said to his son

"New?" Kid questioned

"New, like a very special emotion... Love but a different kind of love... Love towards um" Death began to chuckle happily

"Liz" He finished his sentence Kid's face got crimson red.

"F-Father, W-what, H-h-how did y-you know?" Kid stuttered

"Since the first day you met her, I studied your eyes, you body language towards Liz. When she spoke you perked up and eyes sparkled as you listened to her and you still do" Death pointed out Kid's past action

Kid's face got redder. "O-Oh" Kid simply replied with a bit of embarrassment in his voice

Lord Death smiled and hugged Kid "I Love You Son" Death hugged tighter

"I Love You Too Dad" Kid replied while hugging back his father Death began to fade.

"So you finally understood it's not your fault" Death said proudly Kid nodded as Death faded more and more to space. "Good bye son" Death farewell his boy

"Good bye father" Kid sadly waved goodbye Death finally faded completely with a short bang causing Kid to awake from his meeting with his father


End file.
